True loves kiss
by SuperwholockianfromHogwarts
Summary: When the prince of Hogwarts, Draconis Malfoy, is placed under a sleeping spell that can only be undone by a kiss contenders swarm from all around the kingdom to kiss the prince. But will a kiss really wake the prince? Or it just part of another sinister plot? And what does an abused teen have to do with it? *AU/ drarry/ two(maybe three)-shot*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the amazingness known as Harry potter. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

King Lucius Malfoy ruled over a magical kingdom known as Hogwarts. Along with Queen Narcissa he led Hogwarts into a prosperous and happy time where magic and muggles worked in tandem with each other peacefully. When the news of the birth of their first son, Draconis Malfoy, spread across the kingdom they were bombarded with well wishers and gifts. The royal family was loved by all.

Draco lived a joy filled life. For 16 years he lived without a care in the world, but it was nearing time for him to find a suitable wife and take over the kingdom when his father stepped down. The royal family was approached by many who wanted their daughter to be at the princes side. One specific woman was one with the name Bellatrix Lestrsange.

Bellatrix was the daughter of Lord Voldemort who had tense relations with the kingdom even thou he was the resident "magic expert". Voldemort felt that if he could get his daughter married to the the Prince then he'd be able to gain enough power to finally take over the kingdom and change it to his image. Bellatrix was an evil woman who only did things for her own gain. Draco only wanted to marry for love and he most certainly didn't love the lord's daughter. In fact he didn't love any of the women who threw themselves at his feet proclaiming there love for him when he's never met them before.

When Lord Voldemort learned of his daughters failure in gaining the princes heart he decided to use more manipulative measures. When the kingdom was asleep the Lord snuck into the castle and cast a spell on the Prince putting him in an unwakeable sleep. When the servants weren't able to wake Draco the kingdom went into a panic. Voldemort, as the kingdoms magic expert, "examined" the body and falsely proclaimed that only true loves kiss could wake up the future king. Voldemort and Bella left the castle the next day to let the king and mourn for their son planning to come back in a couple of weeks so that they could "wake up" the prince.

A week after their son was put in the sleep, and with no avail could they wake him, Lucius proclaimed to the whole kingdom that any eligible male or female in the country could come and kiss the prince to try and wake him from his slumber with promises of marriage and riches if they did so. Males and females flooded in the halls all lining up to have there chance with the Prince and even more were arriving at the castle gates, which is where we find the Dursley's and a mister Harry Potter.

* * *

Vernon and Pentunia Dursley arrived with there portly son, Dudley Dursley, and there nephew, Harry Potter, three days after the proclamation was made. They just knew that their Dudders would be the one to wake the Prince with his kiss. He would be perfect, in their eyes, for the Prince. And getting the glory and riches that came along with it didn't hurt Either. They only brought along their nephew because they wouldn't leave the troublemaker alone in their home, lest he burn it dow or do something worse.

Harry didn't even want to be here, he knew it was a waste of time. No one would love the elephant child and he wouldn't wish Dudley's kiss on his worst enemies. The Dursleys weren't going to let him kiss the boy, lest he, by some cruel miracle, wake the prince and steal the glory that was supposed to be their sons. Harry knew he was only there because he was their "house elf". They couldn't afford a real house elf so Harry was used instead, he had to make their food, clean their rooms, and do any stupid thing that they requested because if he didn't they would beat him.

"Boy! Get our things out of the carriage and bring them to our rooms!" Harry uncle ordered him. Any citizen was allowed residence in the castle if they lived a few days journey away and were approved by the king. Although the Dursleys were relatively poor they were well respected in the kingdom so they were allowed rooms at the castle.

"Yes, sir." Harry obediently did what was asked of him an lugged the trunks by hand to their respective rooms aided by a few guards who took pity at the boys predicament.

Harry used to be able to use magic, he used to be quite powerful actually. He had hid from his family the full extant of his powers so that they wouldn't do anything to him. But one day, two years ago, when he was practicing his magic he'd met a snake and started talking to it, having learned of his ability to speak to the creatures years ago, unaware that Dudley was near him. The boy had went off and tattled to his parents that Harry had been using dark magic. The Dursleys had taken him, right away, to a more sketchy area in the kingdom to have his magic bound. They wanted to get rid of the boy all together at first, they wouldn't allow a dark powerful freak in there home, but they realized that if they got rid of the brat them they would have to do all the work in their house by themselves, so they just bound every bit of his magic.

The next day the Dursleys were woken up by a guard knocking on the door. "Boy go get the door!" His uncle shouted.

"Yes uncle." Harry got up off the ground where he'd been sleeping, because he wasn't allowed a bed, and opened the door.

"Your turn to kiss the prince is in 20 minutes. Someone will be by then to take you to the chamber." The guard told Harry then left not waiting for a reply.

"Well who was it?" Vernon demanded.

"A guard sir, our turn to kiss the prince is in 20 minutes."

"Only 20 minutes! Boy, get Dudders best clothes out and get me and Vernon's fancy clothes." Petunia demanded in that shrieky voice of her making sure that her family, except Harry, would look the best they possibly could.

"Yes, Mam" Harry looked through Dudley's abnormally large clothes to find the best outfit. The guard came back right on time just as the Dursleys finished getting dressed. While the male Dursleys were dressed in fancy trousers and nice shirts, Harry was dressed in clothes only slightly better than rags. The guard lead them into the chamber that held the prince. The prince was laid on a long table, his hands folded across his chest, and his platinum blonde hair surrounded his head like a halo. Harry thought the prince was very handsome and whoever woke him up, male or female, would be very lucky.

"Good morning, your Majesty." Vernon addressed the king with upmost respect making Harry wish that he was spoken to like that.

Lucius eyed the lard man and his family that arrived in the chambers. He knew the Dursleys, relatively respected them even, but they were cruel people whom he didn't want his son to be bound to. He saw a small statured teen standing behind the family, he was dressed in clothes barley better than rags. Lucius had never seen the boy before and wondered why he was there. Vernon saw the king staring at his nephew and spoke up,

"I'm sorry, your highness, that you have to be in the presence of my nephew, Harry Potter. He's not completely right in the head so he's not allowed to be alone." The king saw Harry scowl at his family. The king noticed with amusement that it was the same scowl used by their resident potions master, Severus Snape.

"It's all right Vernon, I'm not offended by his presence. In fact why don't we have Pomfrey, our healer, look at him, if you don't mind of course." Lucius challenged them to deny his request, he could sense that Vernon was not treating the boy right, he wouldn't allow anyone in his kingdom to be abused if he could help it. He couldn't help but notice how Harry had tensed at the challenge issued to his uncle. The boy eyed his uncle fearfully as if he would snap in front of the king and start beating him there. The king also noticed the head Dursley trying to rein in his temper before he replied to the king.

"Thank you, your highness, for you generous offer. Harry can go to your healer after we are done here." Vernon spat as respectable as he could given his anger, he was already planning how to punish the boy.

"Alright then let's get on with this, Dudley you may step forward." The king commanded and Dudley walked as gracefully as he could given his fatness. With an arrogant smirk he leaned forward and pressed his dry lips lips to blondes soft ones. When he leaned back he expected the prince to wake up and declare his love for him, but the boy was still in his perpetual slumber. Harry had to hide a smirk at his family they were all outraged that the prince didn't love their boy. The king inwardly smirked at the family in front of him thankful that his son didn't wake up, for he didn't know what was worst: his son being asleep forever or him being married to the whales son.

"That's that, it seems. I'm so sorry. You may leave now." Lucius didn't look the least bit sorry for the Dursleys as he dismissed them. When Harry had turned to follow the family Lucius called out to him, "Harry, don't you remember that your going to the healer?"

"I was hoping you'd forgot!" Harry mumbled wanting nothing more than to run away. As Harry stood in front of the Dursleys for once, he didn't see Vernon's hand until it connected with the side of his face.

"Boy! Remember your manners, your disgracing my family." Vernon hissed harshly in a loud whisper.

"Vernon it's alright, you may go now." When he saw Vernon yanking on Harry's shirt trying to pull him away with him Lucius added, "and leave the boy."

Vernon left the room with petunia and Dudley leaving Harry alone with the king and the prince.

"So Harry how old are you?" Lucius asked trying to get the boy to open up.

"16, sir. But, with no disrespect sir, are we going to the healer now?" Harry didn't want to converse, he just wanted to get this over with so that he could go back to his uncle and get his punishment over with.

"Of course, but first, you didn't take your turn to kiss my son." While the boys attire left much to be desired and while there was compassion and power in his emerald eyes and Lucius felt that if Harry was the who would wake his son it wouldn't be to bad.

"No thank you your highness." Harry didn't want to be involved with royal family, no matter how nice they seemed, any longer than he needed to be. He wanted to go back home, forget about all of this, and go back to his daily routine.

Lucius looked skeptically at the boy but just said, "Alright then let's go." And he made to stand up.

"Are you sure it's alright? I don't want to be a burden."

"It's perfectly fine, besides I wouldn't've offered if I didn't mean it." Lucius led the boy out of the room and started for the medical wing inside the castle.

Harry walked behind the king nervously, unsure of what was going on. No one ever noticed him before, preferring to just not bother and over look him. And whenever the Dursleys said he was insane people either looked at him in disgust or pity but they never did anything. It didn't take long for them to reach the the healer. When they walked into a large chamber Harry saw an old women, whom he assumed was the healer, and a tall man with shoulder-length black hair talking. Lucius let them continue to speak until Pomfrey finally noticed him.

"Oh! Your highness! Sorry I didn't notice you there!" The healer exclaimed. "Well who do you have there?" She asked when she saw the scrawny boy trying to disappear behind Lucius. "

His name is Harry Potter, his uncle claims he's insane so I was wondering if you'd check him out." Lucius asked politely, ironically he didn't like ordering around people even thou he was king. He especially didn't like ordering around Pomfrey, she was almost a mother to him, as his own died when he was very young. The women raised him, so he showed her the respect he would've shown his mother had she still lived. Pomfrey eyed him skeptically, the boy looked perfectly sane to her, but then again looks could be deceiving. But what his looks did tell is that the child was severely over weight.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"16, m'am." Harry mumbled he didn't like being stared at by people he didn't know, or even people he knew for that matter.

"16! Your not only severely malnourished but also your stature is majorly undeveloped for your age." Pomfrey was amazed the boy looked no older than thirteen at most.

Harry knew he was small for his age 'being starved and beaten almost daily tended to do that to ya' he thought bitterly, but instead of snapping at the women he held in his emotions and just said, "Yes, m'am."

Severus Snape was surprised to see a child follow his highness into to medical ward. But he was even more surprised to hear that the "child" was really almost a man. His eyes narrowed when he took in the boys appearance, his sharp eyesight noticed the smallness of the boy but he also saw black and blue bruises peak out from under the boys shirt and shorts when he moved. He interrupted the conversation between the healer and the king by saying: "Who does it to you?"

The boy looked startled and stared at Severus with eyes full of fear and wariness, but he didn't reply to Severus' question. "I asked you a question."

Harry replied this time but only in an unintelligible mumble.

"Can you speak up please?" Severus knew he was probably being a bit to hard on the boy but if Harry wasn't able to admit it he'd never be free from the pain.

"My uncle, aunt, and cousin does it. Happy? Now do you wanna hear about how I'm starved almost everyday forced to beg to get meager scraps barely able to sustain me, beaten till my bones break only to be ordered to do every last bit of the housework the next day, to be treated less than a house elf, to be called a freak and a useless burden everyday, or how I'm shoved in a small cupboard every night and locked up like a caged animal not allowed out till my uncle deems that I'm necessary enough to be acknowledged and even then it's just orders or insults, or how my name almost never leaves his lips. I spent the first five years of my life believing that my name was 'freak'!" Harry voice rose steadily with each word spoken till he was almost screaming at Severus unknowingly having silent tears stream down his face.

Lucius was outraged, how could anyone treat there own flesh and blood in such a despicable way, he knew the Dursleys weren't good people but he most certainly didn't expect them to be like this. Severus, however, was not as surprised as his friend, for his own father treated him much the same when he was growing up. Luckily for him thou he was given a job, from Lucius, as a potions master with lodgings in the castle so that he'd been able to escape. He knew how to deal with people who'd been abused so he spoke.

"Harry, do you think you deserve the abuse?" Severus calmly asked the teen.

"No," by now Harry had completely dropped his indifferent façade he always allowed to mask his emotions and was sobbing, "I never did anything bad but they always hated me, I wasn't the one who'd killed my own parents and forced them to take me in but they still blamed me for it, calling me a burden and a waste of money. I was barley a year old what could I've done. When I was young I tried my hardest to do anything that would make them love me and when they hit me they seemed so happy I just let them do it, I was just a little kid who just wanted to feel the love of someone. I knew it was wrong but I wanted them to like me. But it hurt so much I started fighting back but they just hit me more so I learned to try and keep them happy by doing all my work and staying out of their way, being unnoticeable but they still beat me. And Dudley, he would always play a game called 'Harry hunting' and sometimes they'd even use real arrows and shot them at me. I dont think I deserved it, but that just made it hurt worse knowing you did nothing wrong and they still hated you. And-" but Harry didn't continue he just broke down into more sobs and fell to his knees.

Lucius went to touch the young man before him but the moment he came into contact with Harry's shoulder the boy flinched violently away and fell on the floor. The fall was all Harry needed to shake him out of his emotional state and he stopped sobbing.

He wiped his eyes and apologized, "I'm sorry your highness that you had to see me in such a state. In truth I haven't cried since I was about three years old, when the beatings started. I got hit worse if I reacted, so I stopped crying or making sounds."

Lucius was appalled that the child was able to talk about him being abused like it was normal, but for Harry it seemed like it was, "Its quite alright, Harry. Pomfrey would you mind healing him."

Pomfrey guided Harry over to one of the beds and took out her wand. She waved it over the teen casting multiple diagnostic spells on him. What came out of it was a long list, a couple feet of parchment long, detailing chronologically every injury he's received. The healer didn't say anything thing at first she just stormed of to a cupboard and returned with multiple potions in her hands, "You need to drink all of these, now. How you've survived all these years is beyond me. Most of these potions are to heal all your bones and some nutrient potions. The last few are to help with your internal injuries you've sustained."

Harry didn't hesitate take a potion from her hands and down it. He grimaced and accepted the water the nurse handed him to wash the horrid taste from his mouth. He, more cautiously, accepted the rest of the potions downing them one by one.

"Harry, you said that you didn't kill your parents, what happened to them?" Lucius wanted to know more of the boys situation so that he could help him.

"My mum and dad, James and Lily Potter, were murdered in there home. No one knows who did it, that was the only thing I was able to figure out from Vernon's rants." Harry told them.

"Yes I remember now it was big news in the kingdom for many weeks, very few people are murdered here so when someone is it tends to stick in your mind." Lucius knew that boy looked familiar from some where, he was almost the spitting image of his father. Harry wasn't listening to the king thou he was staring and Mr. Snape who was glaring at him.

"I'm sorry sir did I say something wrong?" Harry was nervous these men have been nice to him so far but nice people snap too.

"I knew your parents, Lily and I were childhood friends, and your father went to school with me, you look just like him except for your eyes you have Lily's eyes." Harry cowered at the venom in the mans voice when he talked about James. Harry was just waiting for the man to slap him or punch him, it's what Vernon did when he was mad, take out his anger on Harry.

"Severus, are you all right?" Lucius knew that his friend was teased and beaten up by the kids when he was at school, but he didn't want him taking out old grudges on the child. Severus was about to reply that he was fine but was cut off by Harry whimpering, "Please don't hit me. I'm sorry for whatever my father did to you."

Both men turned to look at Harry and what they saw startled them, Harry was shaking and staring at Severus with wide eyes, fear marring his features. Lucius saw the anger on his friends face transform into worry for the teen sitting in front of them. Severus almost slapped himself for being angry, no matter how much he hated the child's father for making his life hell, you never get angry with an abused child. Severus ran his hand threw his black hair and sighed.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not mad at you. Me or Lucius aren't going to let anyone else touch you again." Severus tried to reassure the quivering child.

"Why?" Harry was curious under his fear. The men in front of him were powerful prominent men, one of them was the bloody king, what would they want with a small abused teen.

"Well I don't want anyone to have to suffer through the same kind of childhood I had. You never did anything you don't deserve it." Severus understood Harry's question he still sometimes wondered why Lucius had helped him too. Harry nodded in understanding to the potions master and turned to the king.

"Well when I was younger I met Severus, I saw how hurt he was and saved him. I thought that just because I was a prince it didn't mean I was better than anyone to just sit by and allow a child to be hurt by his own relatives. And you Harry you look very kind and a good friend to have around." Lucius tried to explain his reason to the teen.

"I'm not a child." Harry grumbled causing the two men to chuckle.

"Harry you're not going back to the Dursleys starting when you're healed you'll be completing an apprenticeship with Severus." Lucius decreed to the almost man, "now get some sleep and heal."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, your highness. And thank you, Mr. Snape." Harry couldn't express his gratitude to the men who had changed his life in one morning. The men left Harry so that the boy could get some much deserved sleep. Lucius went to inform the Dursleys that there nephew was removed from there care and Severus went to get his spare room ready for the teen to stay in.

* * *

Harry didn't wake for two days but when he did he felt more rested and comfortable than he'd been in his whole life.

"Are you feeling better, mr. Potter?" The healer had asked him when she noticed that the raven haired teen had woken up.

"Very much so, thank you ma'am." Harry responded politely.

"Very good, but I noticed Mr. Potter that you magic was bound, was there a good reason in doing so?"

"My relatives got it bound claiming that I was evil."

"Why do they consider you evil?"

"I can speak to snakes." Harry said quietly, almost expecting the nurse to snap at him and call him names like the Dursleys did.

"You are not evil, Harry. It's not a specific skill that's evil it's the users intent that makes it so." Pomfrey assured the teen.

"Can you unbind it for me?" Harry didn't want to impose of seem that he was ungrateful by asking for more even thou they've done so much for him.

"Of course, it's not a problem at all. It's actually a simple procedure albeit a painful one, but I think you could stand it."

"Can we do it now?"

"Sure just let me get the potion." Pomfrey walked into the same closet from two days ago an came back with a bright purple potion.

"Just drink this while I say a spell, then you'll feel a lot of pain but afterward you're magic will be completely free." Harry drank the potion while the healer chanted a long rant in Latin. Harry felt warmth surround his body before the heat started burning inside him causing him to scream out in pain. He felt like his insides were on fire, but after it was over he felt, for the first time in two years, his magic caressing him and cooling him down.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the next week Harry fell into a peaceful routine, aiding Severus in the mornings and then after lunch he would receive lessons from Lucius. The prince was still trapped in his perpetual slumber even thou most of the kingdom ha kissed him. They were all worried that the future king would never wake.

Harry didn't know it but exactly two weeks after he arrived at the castle things were about to change for him. Two weeks after he arrived at the castle Harry was helping Severus brew Draco's daily nutrition potion, when a house elf popped into the lab. "Mister Snape, the kings bees looking for you."

"Alright, Twinky. Harry I trust you can finish the potion and give it to the prince."

"Yes, sir" Harry told the man as he walked out of the room. Harry added the last ingredients and let it simmer before bottled it up and banished the mess. Harry walked down to the prince's chamber and went in, the gaurds were at lunch so the corridor was empty. Before he spelled the potion into the other teens stomach Harry took a moment to admire the blonde again. Every time him and Severus came to give the prince his potions he still was amazed at how beautiful the prince was. The teen had beautiful blond hair and fair skin. Since Harry was alone reached out and stroked the boy with his trembling fingers. He felt the smooth skin and he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips the princes soft ones.

Harry sighed noticing how the prince didn't stir when he stood straight again. He pulled out his wand and watched the contents of the vial disappear. When he looked back at the prince again he noticed that Draco's hand was twitching and his lips were trying to move. Harry just stared shocked as the prince finally started to wake from his month long slumber.

'My kiss woke the prince?' Harry thought, 'but that can't be possible, the magic expert said that the prince would only wake up if he was kissed by his true love. Who could love me? I'm just an abused orphan.'

Before the prince could wake up fully Harry apparated from the room with the comfort that he wasn't seen. Little did he know that the prince's eyes were open just long enough to see a flash of beautiful emerald eyes before he was alone.

The prince sat up on the padded table and was confused. This wasn't his bedroom and the only furniture in was the table he was laying on and two throne chairs. He was completely alone, but he knew he wasn't recently. Those vivid green eyes were burned into his soul. He'd never seen the boy before in the castle, he'd got just enough of a glimpse to see that it was a boy. His body was sore and achey like he'd been sleeping for days on a hard surface. He tried to stand up but he couldn't feel his feet, so he just lay there until someone came in. Severus came in right before he went to dinner to give Draco another nutrition potion.

"Prince! Are you all right? When did you wake up?" Severus was surprised when he walked in the room to see his godson awake and staring at him.

"I woke up a couple hours ago. I'm fine but why do I feel like I'd been asleep for a week." Draco would've been amused by the potions masters questioning if it wasn't for the shock and alarm shining in his eyes.

"Draco, you've been asleep for a month. Someone put a spell on you that put you in a perpetual slumber till your true love gave you a kiss. The whole kingdom has been arriving since Lucius made the announcement to come and kiss you. No one had been able to wake you yet your father and I were losing hope that someone would be able to wake you. Did you see who it was?" Severus calmly explained the situation to the future king.

"A month?" Draco didn't understand, who would hate him enough to try an make him sleep forever.

"Yes. But did you see who kissed you?" Severus was insistent, who wanted to know who woke the prince so that at the least they'd get recognized and given their thanks.

"No, I didn't see anyone when I woke up." Draco lied he didn't want the person who woke him to badgered into being with him, he wanted to find him by himself and figure out why he ran away. He wanted to see the green eyed boy for himself to see if he really was his 'true love'.

Before Severus could talk to Draco any longer there was a knock on the door and a small head poked into the room. Draco couldn't believe his luck, it was the boy with the green eyes. He doubted that many people could have that exact shade of brilliant emerald. He was surprised to see that the boy was completely ignoring him and talking to Severus.

"Sev, Lucius wanted to know what was taking you so long. We're waiting for you so that we could eat." Harry asked even thou he already knew the answer. He purposely averted his eyes from the grey ones staring intently at him.

"Brat, tell Lucius that Draco is awake." Severus ordered his apprentice scowling at the nickname that the boy insisted on calling him.

"Yes, sir." Harry smiled at the mans scowl. When Harry started calling Severus 'Sev', he started calling Harry 'brat'.He knew he wasn't saying it to be mean so he let the man keep calling him it.

Draco saw the boy close the door and leave to get his father, "Who was he?"

"My apprentice, Harry Potter. His aunt and uncle brought him and his cousin here so that his cousin could kiss you. I'm glad you don't remember that, he was a horridly ugly and rude boy. Your father saw how they treated him. They were cruel people and they abused him, I won't go into details, that's his story to tell. Your father saved him much the same way he saved me, I took him in as a potions apprentice. He's been here about two weeks. He was given a chance to kiss you by your father but he turned him down. He's a sweet boy." Snape paused in his explanation and gave a small smile, "I don't know why I keep calling him a boy he's only slightly younger than you. Maybe you guys can be friends."

Draco took in the information and sat there thinking about the beautiful teen that woke him from the spell. He forgot the Severus was there until he was startled out of his musings when he father came into the room and hugged him.

"Oh, my son we had worried that you never would wake up. Who's kiss woke you, they deserve to be recognized for bringing my son back."

Because Draco was crushed in his fathers arms Severus had to answer for him, "He said that he was alone when he woke up."

No one but Draco noticed the small exhale of relief coming from Harry, who he guessed arrived when his father did and was now standing next to Severus. Draco looked at the raven haired teen that stood beside his god father, it was hard to believe that Severus said he was almost as old as he was. The teen was petite and scrawny but he had a nice golden tan. The raven seemed not to want to have a relationship with him, and Draco didn't know why but it caused a twinge of pain in his chest. Draco vowed then to try and get to know the raven teen and in turn teach the teen about himself.

Lucius had let go of his son and looked down at him to see that he was examining Harry and Harry was looking away not meeting the princes eyes. Lucius thought it was suspicious but he felt that now wasn't the right time to mention it.

He turned to Severus and spoke, "Can you get Narcissa and tell her that Draconis is awake."

"Of course your highness." Severus replied and left.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" The king questioned.

"No, sir. I just feel a bit under the weather." Harry lied, it seemed that the king noticed the way he acted around the prince. He didn't want the prince to be forced to marry him because he broke the spell. But one question nagged him about the whole 'true love' thing.

"Lucius, how does the spell know if it is true love."

"Everyone has a soulmate, someone who compliments there soul in every way as if they were made for each other. Everyone has an aura around them, usually the aura has many colors in varying patterns so only two soul mates have the exact same ones. Almost no one can see the auras naturally and only few more can use the spell to see auras, you have to be unnaturally powerful to cast it. I can only assume that the spell makes the victim sleep until they are kissed, why kissing I don't know, by the person who has the same aura. More often than not people go through they're whole lives with someone who they have no idea is there soulmate or not. Most of them aren't, very few people find their true soul mate, but if they do it's a wonderful sight to behold. Bonding with your soul mates give you and your mate extra power and it allows you to heal each other if you are close to each other. The healing still applies to a lesser degree even if you and your mate isn't bonded." Lucius explained, thinking he understood now why Harry was acting this way around his son. While Harry refused to kiss his son, he saw how he looked at him when they were in the room together. He surmised that Harry finally kissed his son and Draco woke up and Harry ran believing Draco hadn't seen him, but he also believed that Draco had lied to Severus when asked is he saw Harry. Draco wouldn't have just watched the boy like he did for no reason.

"Draco are you alright. I missed you so much." Narcissa ran into the room and kissed her son's cheek and hugged him tightly causing him to grimace.

Harry could help but giggle at Draco's face, and he drew the attention of the prince to him once again but the prince surprised him by sticking out his tongue at the giggling teen. "That's very unbecoming of a prince." Harry teased without thinking about and tensed when he realized what he said, "I'm sorry your highness. That was very inappropriate for me say to you."

Draco was glad to have someone treat him like he was a normal person for once, no one had ever teased him before, all of his friends treated him like was to fragile to enjoy the pleasures of joking around and being a normal teen. He saw how the teens demeanor changed from relaxed and joking to scared and submissive. Harry looked him in the eyes and he saw the fear and apprehension dull the brightness of the emerald eyes.

"Are you alright? I dont care that you talked to me like that, in fact I want you to, no one treats me like I'm a normal teenager." Draco tried to reach out and touch Harry to calm him down but similar to the incident between Lucius and Harry two weeks previously, Harry flinched violently away from the touch. When Harry flinched he couldn't stop himself from being pulled into one of his memories of one of the most violent beatings his uncle had given him that only happened to him a few days before they left for the castle.

-FLASHBACK-

"You worthless piece of trash! We take you in and you have the audacity to disregard our rules for you and laze around all day when you should be doing your chores!" His uncle yelled at him slapping Harry in the face making him fall down. Harry could smell the alcohol on the mans breath and became worried, Vernon became extra violent when he was drunk.

Vernon took a vase from the mantle and smashed it against Harry's head. The porcelain shattered slicing into Harry head and cheek. Vernon took of his belt and whipped Harry's back repetitively leaving red welts and slashes on the boys back. Harry's blood seeped through the thin material of Harry's shirt staining Vernon's carpet. This only enraged Vernon more, he took one of Harry's thin arms into his meaty hands and snapped the brittle bone causing Harry to, for the first time in years, scream out in pain and allow tears to flow freely down his face.

"You're not to speak unless spoken to, freak. Your not that stupid that you can't follow simple rules. Now for you punishment turn around with your back to me."

Vernon ordered the small child in front of him. Harry turned around not able to see as Vernon picked a piece of the shattered vase and carved slowly 'Freak' into Harry back. Harry couldn't see it but he felt the pain ad Vernon carved chunks of flesh out of his back permanently branding him as a freak. It didn't take long after for him to succumb to the darkness of the pain.

-ENDFLASHBACK-

The moment Harry started shaking Draco tried to reach out and calm him again but his god father held him back, "You can't touch him, he's having a flash back it could cause permanent damage to his brain."

Even thou he told Draco he wasn't allowed to touch him, when Harry screamed out in pain and started crying his resolve almost broke. Harry's screaming abruptly cut off and Severus didn't know if the silent tears were better than the screaming previously heard. Soon thou the boy passed out on the floor his body still trembling from the flashback. Severus reached forward and scooped up the teen cradling his small body in his arms.

"Uncle Sev, is he going to be okay?" Draco was worried for the male in the potion masters arms. If Harry was his soulmate he didn't want him to suffer from the previously inflicted pain, he wanted to hold him and keep him safe.

"He'll be fine in the morning. It happened last week when he accidentally broke a couple plates during dinner he freaked out expecting us to beat him for it when we tried to calm him down it happened but he didn't scream just a lot of shaking and silent tears. He wouldn't tell us about it afterward thou, just pretended as if it never happened. I should probably take him to bed now he needs his rest."

"Can I go with you?" Draco asked not wanting to leave his soul mate.

Severus wanted to tell him no and to get some rest but he saw the look Lucius gave him and complied, "Alright but I'm going to set up a second bed in his room and your going to sleep in there tonight."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Draco followed Severus out of the room they were in and toward the dungeons were the two people lived.

Severus put Harry on the bed and transfigured Harry's desk into a second bed for the prince. He waited as Draco got into bed and he gave Harry a small kiss on the forehead before he walked out of the room and headed back to Lucius.

When Severus left the room Draco got out of bed, after sleeping for a month he wasn't that tired. He walked around looking at all of Harry's things. Although the teen apparently only lived in the room for a few weeks one of the walls were covered in books ranging from healing books to fantasy novels. You could tell a lot by the books a person keeps, and Draco liked what he saw.

He walked over to Harry who had dried tears on his face, so he wiped them off. Although the boy was scrawny he couldn't help but think that the boy was beautiful. Draco already liked him more than the people who came before, who threw themselves at his feet declaring their love for him and how amazing themselves were. Harry treated him like a normal person and thou they were soul mates he didn't throw himself at Draco. Draco went to lay back down but as he turned away, Harry started whimpering then full on crying. Draco didn't know if he should wake him up, but decided to when Harry screamed out.

"No, please, stop! I'll be a good freak I promise!"

Draco gently shook Harry and whispered in his ear,"It's alright Harry, you're safe. Your relatives aren't here to hurt you. I'm the only one here, and I'll never hurt you."

"Why are you in my room? I am in my room right?" Harry questioned when he calmed down.

"Yes, this is your room. I begged uncle Sev to let me watch over you tonight." Draco explained a small blush reddening his cheeks.

"Why? I don't know you." Harry didn't mean to snap at him, he just doesn't like people seeing him at his weakest, when they do they only look at him with pity.

"I saw you in my room earlier." Draco confessed.

Harry eyes widen and his breath sped up, "No you didn't. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ok, I didn't see your whole body, but I saw your eyes. They stand out, a vivd shade of emerald." They both stared each other down, waiting for the other to speak again. Harry broke the silence first with a loud yawn.

"You can leave now, I'm fine. I don't need a babysitter." Harry told Draco as he took out his wand and cast a silencing spell around his bed, like he'd been doing every night so that he doesn't wake anyone up because of his nightmares.

"No your not and I'm not a babysitter, I want to be your friend."

"Why? Because I woke you up? That's not a reason, you just feel indebted to the orphan boy. I don't want you around me so if you won't leave I will." Harry got up and started to leave with Draco just standing there.

Draco watched Harry back as he walked across the room, he moved to stop Harry when he saw blood on the back of the boy shirt.

"Stop." Draco ordered him and out of habit Harry did, "What happened to your back."

"Nothing."Harry lied.

"Then why is it bleeding?" Harry chose not answer but felt Draco walk behind him and lift up his shirt.

Draco gasped in horror as he saw, the still not healed, brand that said, 'freak'. The scabs had broken open and it was bleeding. Before Draco could call for help Harry jerked away from Draco grip and ran. He ran fast enough that Draco couldn't catch him and he ran to the library and hid in his corner in the back of it. Draco decided that instead of chasing after Harry, he'd go to Sev first. He walked across the hall to his god fathers room.

"Sev, can I come in its about Harry."

"The doors unlocked."

Draco sat down in one of the sitting chairs and Severus did so to.

"What happened?" Severus was woken up by Harry and Draco fighting but decided that it didn't need his intervention.

"Have you seen Harry's back?"

"No, why?"

"Someone carved the word freak into his back and when I asked what happened and why it was bleeding now he refused to answer and he ran away." Draco explained to his uncle.

Severus growled, "I'm going to kill those Dursleys."

"The Dursleys were his relatives?! Now I feel even worse for him."

"Don't he doesn't like people feeling sorry for him." Severus stood up, "Twinky! Can you get Pomfrey and tell her to come and wait in my room." Severus left and motioned for Draco to follow.

Severus thought about Harry's favorite place and he walked there expecting Harry to hide there. When they arrived at the library Severus told Draco to be quiet as they walked silently to the back of the library. What they found broke both there hearts, Harry was sitting on the floor with a book in his lap but he wasn't reading it tears streamed down his face splattering on the book.

"Please don't send me back Sev, I promise I'll be better from now on." Harry looked up from the book at the to men, who he heard walk in the library.

"Harry you didn't do anything wrong. But I need you to come with me so that Pomfrey can check out your back." Sev said in a calming voice.

"No, please. If you guys see it you'll look at me like I'm a kicked puppy. See, Draco's already doing it."

Severus looked at his godson and slapped him on the side of the head and whispered in his ear, "Get out! I told you he doesn't want anyones pity."

"Yes, sir." Draco said as he walked out of the room rubbing his head.

"Harry I promise I won't look at you like that. I just want you to be safe, the cuts might get infected if you don't let them get treated properly. I can't adopt a dead boy now can I?" Severus and Lucius had talked about it the last couple days and Severus decided that he wanted Harry to be his family.

"You want to adopt me? Why?" Hope shined through Harry's eyes. He'd never have to go back to the Dursleys no matter what.

"Why not, you're and intelligent, kind, and hard working person, who wouldn't want you for a son." The tears that had previously stopped started again but instead of tears of sadness Harry was happy. He reached forward and hugged Severus who hugged him back. Severus scooped Harry up and carried him back to his rooms where Pomfrey was waiting.

"What happened to him? Why is he crying?" Pomfrey started freaking out when she saw blood drip off Harry back. "Doesn't matter lay him on his stomach on the bed." Severus did as she told him and she spelled off Harry's shirt. They both gaped at the wound.

"Can you tell how old it is?" Severus asked. Pomfrey cast several spells on the wound. Luckily it wasn't infected yet but it need to be healed before it did.

"It happened a few days before they all came to the castle." Pomfrey told him feeling guilty she saw the incident on the list of injuries but it didn't go into detail it just said ' sliced with vase'. She didn't expect it to be this bad. The healer cast a cut healing spell and they watched as the wounds closed up leaving scars on Harry back. Pomfrey tried to cast a spell to remove scars but the word was still visible.

"Am I fine now?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, now. Why didn't you come to me before? From now on if your injured you're to come straight to me, understand?" Pomfrey lectured the young man.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry said ignoring the first question.

"I want you to put some salve on your back everyday for a week so that the scarring won't be as prominent."

"So you can't get rid of it all the way?"

"No I'm sorry. Magic can only do so much." Pomfrey said sadly.

Their conversation was interrupted by Draco knocking at the door. "Can I come in I wanted to apologize."

Both adults looked at Harry and the boy called out, "You can come in."


End file.
